SPN MiB : Busca Vida
by Crica
Summary: Fic em resposta ao desafio proposto por Marcia Litman. Dean's pov - Preenchendo espaços MBV, epi 5.14


_**SPN mib: Busca Vida **_

Fanfic escrita para o desafio proposto por Márcia Litman para o mês de fevereiro.

Música: Busca vida, de Herbert Vianna - Paralamas do Sucesso

Dean's pov – preenchendo espaços vazios do episódio 5.14

Sem beta, por minha conta e risco.

O0o0o0o0o0o

Eu saí daquela casa.

Precisava sair dali sem demora ou minha cabeça explodiria em mil pedaços.

Ouvi Castiel dizer algo sobre não ser Sam quem estava trancado no quarto do pânico, mas nem sei dizer se entendi porque, tudo dentro de mim está revirado.

_**Vou sair pra ver o céu  
Vou me perder entre as estrelas  
Ver de onde nasce o sol  
Como se guiam os cometas pelo espaço  
e os meus passos  
Nunca mais serão iguais**_

Eu preciso desesperadamente de ajuda. Quero gritar, mas está tudo entalado no meio do caminho. Já não posso enxergar mais nada com clareza e me sinto perdido.

Nunca me senti tão só e pateticamente desamparado. Estou com medo. Um pânico aterrador se estabeleceu em mim e não consigo mais. Não há mais nada. Porque estávamos de volta ao ponto de partida.

O gosto azedo da ânsia me afoga, me faz querer vomitar minha alma inteira. O que resta dela afinal? O que resta de mim? O que resta de Sam,consumido mais uma vez, pelo vício.  
_**  
Se for mais veloz que a luz  
Então escapo da tristeza  
Deixo toda a dor pra trás  
Perdida num planeta abandonado  
no espaço **_

Onde poderia me esconder? Para onde escapar de tudo? Quem viria em meu socorro, quando eu mesmo não acredito ou vislumbro uma saída?

Meu corpo inteiro treme e clama por sossego, por paz, por redenção, por uma mão que me acolha e socorra. Que me mostre o caminho porque estou completamente perdido.

_**E volto sem olhar pra trás  
No escuro do céu  
Mais longe que o sol,  
Perdido num planeta abandonado  
no espaço**_

Rezei por socorro. A segunda vez em minha vida, eu rezei. Implorei por ajuda e deixei todos os meus sonhos mais secretos descerem pelo meu rosto em lágrimas que me turvavam a visão.

Eu chorei e balbuciei palavras infantis, em busca de consolo. Eu que não sou assim. Eu que sempre cuidei de mim, de Sam e quem mais estivesse no caminho. Eu que já não sou mais capaz de me sustentar. Não há mais força em mim. Eu só queria ser como todo mundo.

_**Ele ganhou dinheiro  
Ele assinou contratos  
E comprou um terno  
Trocou o carro  
E desaprendeu  
A caminhar no céu  
E foi o princípio do fim**_

E como era de se esperar, ninguém me respondeu. Talvez Castiel estivesse me ouvindo, mas ele sabe que não é a pessoa de quem espero respostas ou atitudes.

Estou sofrendo dores maiores que o inferno poderia me causar e não há viva alma em que possa me apoiar agora. Deus! Eu não sei se posso continuar. Não consigo mais. Eu tenho tentado, mas não vejo futuro e, hoje, nem um presente. Só escuridão povoada pelos gritos de meu irmão.

Quem sabe se eu for longe o suficiente possa me libertar a ponto de esquecer.

Ou apenas eu pudesse desistir e morrer.

Meu coração está estilhaçado, esparramado por todos os cantos em tantos e minúsculos pedaços que não é possível crer.

E como se eu não soubesse que fugir não é a saída, que toda essa dor me encontraria até nos confins da terra, eu desejei e orei por salvação, por socorro, por uma migalha de atenção.

Não sei se fui ouvido. Não sei sequer se há alguém para me ouvir lá em cima, mas eu tinha que tentar porque se eu não tiver mais nada em que acreditar, mais nada pelo qual lutar, quem serei eu senão uma sombra, um resto de ser humano, uma ínfima parte do nada que sempre fui.

Eu queria poder sumir e não mais sofrer.

_**Se for mais veloz que a luz  
Então escapo da tristeza  
Deixo toda a dor pra trás  
Perdida num planeta abandonado  
Pelo espaço  
E volto sem olhar pra trás.**_

_**FIM**_

_**0o0o0oo0o**_

_**É isso aí, pessoal.**_

_**Sei que o episódio em questão já rendeu vários textos, mas aquela cena final foi tão intensamente marcante que, quando ouvi essa música do paralamas, ela me veio à mente, imediatamente. Espero que gostem e me perdoem por mais esse 'momento sofrimento extremo'. Aproveitem a leitura e deixem um comentariozinho pra alegrar o meu carnaval.**_


End file.
